


Reunion

by night_swimming



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Just Say "I Love You" Already, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Separation Anxiety, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_swimming/pseuds/night_swimming
Summary: Months apart, finally together. Understanding what they both can't say with words but feel with every fiber of their being.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Reunion

_When?_ The simple question, alone on a datapad screen.

 _Soon._ His short reply. A knot in her throat and tingling fingertips for the next week, counting down the hours, minutes, seconds. Too long. It was always too long.

She nearly said it this time before he left, worked herself up to the edge of the courage she lacked to bare that most guarded part of herself. Caught on the tip of her tongue. Knowing it was true long before she could admit it.

It was the lightness of his fingertips as he traced her back, following her spine to the fold of the bedsheet. It was the determination in his eyes before he nodded, setting a mission into motion. It was the crease in his brow as he poured over reports, engrossed in finding the missing piece of the picture. It was the heat of his lips as they traced the divot of her hip, whispering her name across her skin. It was the resolve in his voice when he left, holding the promise of a thousand moments together still to come.

Her datacom blinked, every muscle in her body tensed. Another blink. She was running, bounding, leaping to close the gap and space between them. _Now. Now. Now._ Her heart calling with each beat. Weaving through the crowd, frantically searching faces.

He was there. Here. A hundred nights of dreams materialized before her.

Like a magnet, close enough to feel the vibrations and energy of their opposite, she stood on the edge of motion beyond control. Caught in his field, she was pulled, he was pulling, faster and faster and faster until they crashed into each other.

Only force of his embrace kept her from exploding, dissolving into his arms that collected the light and hope and intensity that radiated out from her core. Eyes shining, forehead to forehead, breathing the same air together at last. _Love_ , she thought. _Cassian_ , she said.

\- - - - - -

_When?_ Her word materialized in green text before him.

 _Soon._ All he could promise. The pace this time was not his own, creeping and planning and bartering for a chance at a shot. Fulfilling promises. Following orders.

Each brush with death unraveled him more and more until with his head in his hands, he wept. Needing to stay alive to tell her, to make her understand what she meant to him. Knowing it was true long before he could admit it.

It was the weight of her fingers as they ran through his hair, pulling to expose his neck to her lips. It was the boldness in her eyes when she argued at briefings, passionate and resolute. It was the arch of her brow when she truly laughed, surrounded by people they together called friends. It was the tremble in her lips before she asked him to spend that first night, afraid of facing her nightmares alone. It was the waver in her voice as she said goodbye, betraying the need she tried to keep hidden and tucked away.

The cargo door of the shuttle hissed open. Bodies piling out, jostling and stretching and mixing with the activity and bustle. Stepping forward and hesitating. Scanning the crowd, panic rising in his chest. _What if. What if. What if._ His heart betraying anxiety with each beat.

She was there. Here. A hundred pounds of weight lifted from his shoulders.

Like an ocean, suspended at low tide by the slow revolution of a moon, he hummed with the anticipation of release to shore. Caught in her orbit, he was pulled, she was pulling, faster and faster and faster until they crashed into each other.

His arms enveloped her, clutching, grasping, burning with the heat of their embrace, promising to never let her go again. Cheeks flushed, chest to chest, the distance between them reduced to nothing at last. _Love_ , he thought. _Jyn_ , he said.


End file.
